samurai_jack_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Kaede
Kaede is one of the orphans adopted by the Army of the Samurai and put into E Squad. She is one of Nagisa's best friends and is, by her own admittance, currently in love with him. Characteristics * Name: Kaede * Codename: Green Forever Flat * Age: 20 * Hair: Light Green * Eyes: Jungle Green * Likes: Sweets and pudding, acting, swimming, her friends and family, supporting the people she cares about, movies and acting * Dislikes: Being reminded she has a flat chest, girls with boobs bigger than an E Cup, her pudding being taken/ruined/other stuff from her, hurting or watching the people she cares about being hurt * Family: Parents (deceased), Older Sister (fate unknown) Appearance Casual Army Samurai Armor Gangster Attire Background Kaede, or Akari as her real name once was, she was revealed to be the younger sister of the late Aguri Yukimura who prior to being adopted and recruited into the Army of the Samurai, she was a young girl who wanted to be an actress, which she had a talent for when she mimicked lines from movies she watched. At some point during her life, she wanted to learn everything in acting. Kaede's relationship with her elder sister was loving and positive, to the point that she would tease Aguri about who she was infatuated with as of late. She also advised Aguri to end her relationship with her fiancée, Francis Apex, after deducing that he had a sinister personality underneath his charms, due to her experience with adults. The two sisters agreed to catch up properly after Aguri mentioned getting some time off on the next day, though Akari had the last word requesting to know everything about the man that Aguri was into. One day, Akari was wandering outside the research facility her sister helped out at and witnessed an explosion take place. Because of her small stature, she was able to navigate her way through the rubble to get to Aguri. When she finally reached her sister, she saw her bleeding with a Pink girl and a tentacled creature that would later become Korosensei leaning over her body. The creature sped off soon after leaving a note addressed to Aguri's relative telling them where to find him. Akari hurried to her now dead sister and while mourning for her, she came across a vial of Aku's essence used as experimental sample materials for the Anti-Matter Project. She took her sister's research home and began researching the sample, studied what they were for and simultaneously planned her revenge as well as her ultimate act. In the Army, she went under the fake alias of Kaede, which was the name of a one-shot character she once played and got herself put into E Squad by destroying some of Admiral Asano's valuable possessions. Soon after, she injected herself with the sample. At some point not long after, she met Nagisa and decided that he was the perfect candidate to conceal her and place her as one of the background characters. She commented on his long hair and styled them into his signature pigtails. She introduced herself to him and thus their "friendship" began. Though she noticed Nagisa gained a true friendship with Mako, when he turned ten and Mako turned 14. During a training exercise, in which Koro proved that Mako had what it took to be a samurai, by showing he had the path of one. Though Ryuma's plan in trying to land a blow on Koro (which was a life-long test to better themselves as warriors) showed both's potential when Nagisa displayed his Assassination bloodlust with a smile... and Mako's samurai spirit in making sure he survived. She showed genuine worry for Nagisa, but saw that Koro saved them both. From that day forward, the two had bonded into friendship... though Mako didn't acknowledge this, and kept his distance. Even when the three were put into E Squad. After the Mako/Battle incident at Mako's age of eighteen, she and Nagisa both knew then and there Baron had been the one to start the fight, and soon learned through Nagisa's notes and references to figuring out Mako's mindset in why he kept his distance from everyone... even when they didn't openly admit Mako seemed normal, but gave in to the discrimination he was under with having no biological father, his mother labeled a witch, or the fact that they hated him for no reason, and they didn't realize it. She had felt sympathy for the lone wolf, and thus gave him his codename: The Silver Lone Wolf. Not because he was vicious or a scavenger, but he was more noble than any nobleman... and just as lonely as a wolf without a pack. Later on at the age of 20, she and Nagisa witnessed Mako starting to talk to himself when they went on a mission to take back a sacred Japanese temple as a ground hiding base for themselves. She honestly thought he had lost his mind, but then spotted Mako sneaking in behind the Beetle Drones surrounding the place. Putting thoughts aside, she saw Nagisa rush in to try and help him, with her chasing after, both taking down their share of drones, only to come in face to face with Mako walking out confused and with a new katana in hand. Though when they got back to base an hour later, she got Nagisa alone asking him about Mako's strange behavior as well as the katana. However, the comms were calling out for everyone to stop Mako from leaving, even going as far as to shoot him in the legs. Before Mako and Virgil could get away, she saw Nagisa stop them both, running towards him, giving him his calm smile to stop him. But Koro shot in, snatching him as the octopus called Mako out to flee as he could. Once things had calmed down and Kaede rushed up, both assumed Mako ran away because he was tired of all the abuse he was getting from the others and wasn't sure what to do. However, Master Koro gave them both the push they needed to go after Mako to bring him back, not knowing that the two would learn why Mako did what he did. To join Nagisa, Kaede and Cocoa team up with him, taking his Tri-Motor Bike Mech, Blitz, as they rode off without E Squad knowing what was going on. The trail led them through a decimated city, and finally a battlefield from a temple, as well as finding the remains of a scuffle in the snow. But before anything could be answered, three women in black attire attacked them, but luckily the three and Bike mech held their own... and won when OTTO arrived and ensnared them. Afterwards, the trio followed OTTO while taking the three girls with them. And later on found Mako, who was with another black-clad woman, seemingly finishing an argument. Once there, Nagisa and the others tried to convince them of the situation and begged him to go back. But he refused, and when asked why not, he revealed to them the sword and his reasons... but not before Kaede and Cocoa mistook him and Ashi running away and eloping, to which Mako and OTTO told the two to be serious. After journeying to Central Hub, after showing Ashi and her sisters the world that Aku had made, they bump into the Cyber-Samurai, Kikujou, while saving a baby. And things got more out of hand when Kirala, a Water Priestess, sought out samurai to save her village from the Wrath of Aku's loyal followers and Machine Samurai, the Nobursari. At first, Mako chose not to do so since he had a mission to complete, and walked off to find a way out of there. Though Nagisa volunteered to help, while Ashi ran after Mako to convince him to help. Though the situation also caused them to get in bad with a governor's son, as well as E Squad finding them along the way to the Rice Farmers' village. There, not only Ashi and her sisters, but also Nagisa and the others see the damage done by Aku's treachery and evil. Though when Ashi asked what they could do, Mako replied nothing, shocking everyone on this, as they all argued on this, to which Mako stated he had a mission to do and proceeded to go. But Nagisa reminded him that he made a promise to help these people, and in which Okajima rushed in stating that the Nobusari were approaching and would be attacking by sunrise. By next morning, a battle ensued to which Samurai and Ninja helped in, to which they had finished with ease. But before Mako could be taken back along E Squad, to which Ashi would have fought them, Kirala and her helper, Rikichi, saying that the children, including Kirala's sister, Komachi, had been taken by a small band of the Nobusari led by the Dominator. The children, being mind-controlled, attacked as they scattered, while Ashi searched for the sourse of the signal, only to be captured and brought before the sadistic Dominator. As Mako and the others were overwhelmed, Ashi was angered when the Dominator gloated about turning the children into weapons due to them being naive and vulnerable, striking a nerve and allowing her to break free of her restraints, since it reminded her too much of how she and her sisters were also turned into living weapons for no good reason. Overcoming the Dominator's electric onslaught, Ashi managed to overpower and kill her torturer, freeing the children in the process. Everyone met up and upon discovering that the children were alive and well, Ashi called out for Mako, who was the only one that was missing, but the samurai had mysteriously disappeared, unaware that Baron and a group had caught Mako and was bringing him back to the Caravan, despite that OTTO had the sword on him for safe keeping. When she and the others began searching for Mako, Ashi, Aki, OTTO, Nagisa and Kaede, as well as two of their newest allies, Buster and Proon, found themselves being targeted by two mysterious figures. When they revealed themselves to be Woolies, friends of Samurai Jack, they ask her if they were friends to Jack as well, leaving Ashi lost in her thoughts, but when asked if she was a friend of Mako’s, she was even more lost in thought, catching Nagisa's attention. Ashi then assured them she also wanted to help Mako, who was looking for Samurai Jack. After hearing the story about how Jack saved the Woolies, the airship captain informed her and the others that a band of the Army of the Samurai got off at their current exit, to which she and the others quickly hopped off the blimp. After landing in a forest, they ended up meeting the Three Blind Archers, who tell of Jack's nobleness, then later, meeting up with the others, met the Ravers, who danced and sung upon being reminded of Jack, causing Ashi and her sisters to join in as well. Upon arriving at a cave with a waterfall, everyone rested, while Ashi and her three sisters remembered how her mother forced her and her sisters to jump into a pile of burning darkness, creating a bodysuit that also allowed them to store their weapons. Ashi and the others at first walked away from the cave, but then all four jumped in and started scraping the scabs off their bodies with rocks. While climbing out of the cave, as Nagisa and Cocoa looked for them, saw and realized that they were now naked, as well as realizing how little their modesty had developed in their lives of training, but OTTO popped up, not fazed that they were nude, and had told the girls that he had created them each a new outfit out of the cloth material that Mako had bought for each of them back in Central Hub (when they had to be inconspicuous). Later on, when they arrived at a tavern in the forest, they met Da Samurai, who explained that he gave up his samurai life after Jack enlightened him. Back outside, Ashi met a strange one-eyed man person and was asked if Mako was her friend, to which Ashi assuredly says yes. The person then told Ashi to follow the path north, after which she and the others found Mako, half-dead and tied up in what was the Suicide Forest, being held prisoner by Baron and his men. Though the Yuhrei appeared, seemingly getting in on the sadness of his heart, and was about to kill himself, but everyone rushed in to help. Nagisa mentioned to Ashi that she might be the only one to snap him out of it, as she tries to snap Mako into his senses, yet the Yuhrei try to keep her and the others from interfering. Eventually, Ashi is able to get to Mako when she tells him the children from the factory were still alive, allowing Mako to save her from the Yuhrei, along with the others, with the last strike helped by a redeemed Arthur. After they escape with Hibachi and Kiko arriving on Buster’s Renegade 1, Mako compliments Ashi's new hairstyle and dress, she asks what their next move is, and Mako responded that it’s time to find Jack once again. But Nagisa and the others also join in to help Mako, after learning of Elektra's suicide plan, as well as telling Mako that they were all not just a team, but a family, and that they would stick together. Thus, E Squad would help Mako to seek Samurai Jack and to help him back on the path. Personality Kaede is one of the most cheerful, kind, and passive members of the Army of the Samurai as well as E Squad. She frequently acts as support with her ability to assess the situation and adapt herself to them. Despite her apparent passive nature, Kaede is an empathic and strong-willed person who can be extremely determined to the things that interest her or cares about, such as her love for sweets, and more tragically, her sister's fate. She also experiences a severe complex when it comes to her sex appeal, loudly voicing her discomfort when being around large breasted women. Though later on, her passive and cheerful personality shown during the school year is revealed to be fake to protect her true identity and motives. Her only true attributes were her tenacity, adapting skill, and sex appeal complex, the rest being mere fabrications. However, after the incident that took place, the kind and cheerful personality she created became a true part of who she is. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Peak Human Physical Condition' *'Peak Human Agility' *'Peak Human Endurance' *'Peak Human Senses' *'Peak Human Speed' *'Peak Human Strength' Skills *'Martial Artist Knowledge and Combat' *'Parkour Skills' *'Acting Skills': As a professional and prodigal actress, Kaede is renowned for her skill to play any type of role flawlessly, due to her remarkable adaption skills and empathy. Due to this, she was able to fool Squad E's students and staff during her time in the Army of the Samurai. All of them believed the fake identity she created. However, her acting abilities become unaffected or dulled to Arthur, Mako, Rika, and Nagisa after her failed assassination attempt on Koro and Pinkemina at the field. *'Perseverance': By far her greatest talent, as she was able to withstand the hellish pain from the Anti-Matter seeds, without any kind of treatment, for over a year. The average person wouldn't be able to function normally and would expire out of pure pain in three days without help. In spite of that, she keeps a completely normal front and is able to go through her entire time in the Army of the Samurai without showing any kind of discomfort. *'Intelligence': Kaede is revealed to have a very high level of intelligence, as she was noted for being the first one to pass the intelligence exam on her first try, and even could implant the Anti-Matter cells into herself in order to control them in a very short time. Despite not receiving any kind of treatment, her intellect isn't impaired in the slightest by the tentacles. Perhaps her true level of intelligence was first hinted at during her first attempt to kill Koro, devising a plan based on her love of pudding, and although the plan failed, the simplicity and how well thought out the plan was immensely impressed her classmates. In the environment of E Squad, Kaede has great logistical skills to support planning of assassinations. *'Mobility': For most of the series Kaede was shown to be among the least physically capable of the girls, though this was due to the intensity of the tentacles secretly implanted in her body. However, the tentacles did give her the ability to move and strike extremely fast. Once the Cells were removed and no longer subduing the accompanying pain, Kaede was able to focus and move quickly to different spots, thanks to the physical training she had done as an actress before she injected the tentacle seed into her, to the point that her speed allowed her to easily kept track of Okano's movements and match them despite having to keep this a secret for most of the year. Equipment *'Samurai Army Armor' *'Kunai and Shuriken' *'Collapsible Bo Staff' *'Hakujin no Tachi': The Hakujin no Tachi or "Thin Blade Sword", is a blade was forged extremely long and thin to give it a considerable reach and whiplike flexibility. The tip of the blade was weighted, giving the wielder full control of the sword with a flick of the wrist, making dodging its attacks by a close margin. Relationships Gallery Kaede, With and Without Armor.JPG|With and Without Armor Kaede anatomy and Injection Scar SFW.JPG|Anatomy and Injection Scar Chestless Kaede, Gangster Dress and BD.JPG|Chestless Kaede Kaede's weaponry.JPG|Weaponry Voice Actor Monica Rial Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Army of the Samurai Category:E Squad Category:47 Ronin Category:Nagisa's Love Interests